


Plus One

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Pretending to be siblings because reasons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife brings Parv as his plus one "brother" to a fancy business dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

”Okay. Remember you’re my brother if someone asks.” Strife said, straightening his tie.  “Don’t say anything about being my employee”

“Sure, because the great William Strife couldn’t find a date for his fancy dinner”, Parv teased, grinning at his boss.

“Shut up!” Strife hissed as they approached the doors, guarded by a ripped iron golem.

“Names?” The golem said, glancing at his list.

“William Strife of Strife Solutions,” Strife said.

“And your plus one?”

“That’s my brother Alex Strife.” Strife replied quickly, possibly a bit too quickly because the golem stared at them suspiciously but let them in anyways. They walked through the mass of people mingling with each other in the hallway, drinking various aperitifs.

“Mr. Strife!” A soothing voice called out to them.

“Ah! Parv this is Dr. Mooshroom”, Strife introduced the two to each other.

“Oh just call me Sally dear. Is this your partner then Strife?” Sally asked curiously.

“Uh, no, this is my brother Parv, uh, Alex, Alex-Parv it’s a double name”, Strife felt nervous, he usually brought a random female employee as his date but then they were his date. Parv was of course not his date, which is why he was introduced as Strife’s brother; he had only invited him because he couldn’t come alone. At least that’s what he told himself.

“Oh really? I didn’t know you had a brother, you don’t look very alike”, Sally said looking from Strife to Parv and back again.

“Well, we’re half-siblings” Strife said forcing a smile.

“On what side?” The mooshroom asked.

“Mother.” Strife replied.

“Father.” Parv replied.

“We share mother, he looks like his father!” Strife said laughing and discreetly stabbing Parv in the side with his elbow.

“Ow – Yes! I said not father, haha”, Parv rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Strife just have brought him as a date, it would have been much less complicated. Parv was sure any potential business partners wouldn’t care whether Strife was gay or straight or in-between.

“Oh look! I think we’re supposed to go sit down now, well let’s not hold you up any longer!” Strife said, pushing Parv in front of him towards the dining hall. He realised this plan wasn’t working, they looked nothing alike, they weren’t even the same species.

At the dinner Strife had Parv on his right side and Daisy on his left, on Parv’s other side was Ms. Clucky who seemed extremely intrigued by Strife’s so-called ‘brother’.

“So what do you work with Alex?” Clucky asked.

“I work at Strife Solutions?” Parv realised his mistake as soon as he said it.

“Oh? What department?” She said.

“Uhm, head of transportation of resource production facilities for special services”, Strife mentally face palmed. Clucky frowned but nodded.

“Ah, pretty important then, doesn’t leave much time for past time  _activities_  right?” Clucky winked when she said the last words.

“No I have plenty of time for past time-“

“Parv can I talk to you for a second?” Strife said, standing up from the table walking out into the now empty hallway. Parv followed, smiling apologetically at Ms. Clucky. Once they were alone Strife grabbed Parv by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes.

“You’re blowing our cover Parv, you’re the worst liar I’ve ever met, could you please just be quiet from now on?” Strife said and Parv nodded in reply.

“Yeah sure but I don’t understand what all this hassle is for anyways!” Parv replied. “Why couldn’t I just go as your date, I mean we’re not actually dating but does it really matter if other people think so?”

“Well… I mean… I – I can’t go on a date with you Parv!” Strife started to question his plan, maybe Parv had a point.

“Why? It’s not like you actually like me!” Parv replied smirking but stopped as realisation dawned on him.

“Hold on. You actually like me?” Parv said trying not to laugh at his suddenly blushing boss.

“Shut up.”

“That’s what this is all about. You were too shy to ask me out!” Parv was now giggling like a child. “I’m Strife I’m so cool I own a business but I can’t even ask someone out on a date because I’m scared-”

“SHUT UP!” Strife lunged himself at Parv pressing his mouth hard against Parv’s, trying to silence the other man. Parv wrapped his arms around Strife’s waist as he responded to the kiss, a smirk still resting on his lips.

“Ah, Mr. and Mr. Strife are you-“ The iron golem stared in shock at the two men locking lips with each other before quickly exiting the room, not wanting to see anymore of that action.


End file.
